


Исповедь строптивой Катарины

by nokot



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: Gender Identity, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка пересказать известную историю строптивой Катарины из Падуи с точки зрения самой Катарины, или Как все было на самом деле. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы цитаты из пьесы У. Шекспира «Укрощение строптивой» в переводе М. Кузмина.

_— Не докучайте больше мне, синьоры,_   
_Вы знаете, мое решенье твердо._   
_Я младшей дочери не выдам замуж,_   
_Пока для старшей мужа не найду._   
_Вот если б кто влюбился в Катарину,_   
_Я б, зная вас, ухаживать позволил,_   
_Не стал бы становиться на дыбы._

«”Вот если бы кто влюбился в Катарину”. Какой же вы идиот, батюшка! Будете и дальше так упираться в соблюдении приличий и очередности замужества дочерей, я скажу вам эти слова вслух, в лицо! Впрочем, старик сам не ведает, что творит. О, нет, нет, нет! Этот молодчик Гортензио как-то подозрительно задумался. Он что, глазки мне строит? Вот болван! Похоже, пора мне открыть мой прекрасный ротик».

_— Что за охота вам меня все время_   
_Приманкой ставить этим карасям!_

«Ага, сморщился! Держись от меня подальше, красавчик! Кому еще в Падуе непонятно, что я тоже вовсе не горю выйти замуж прежде моей сестрицы Бьянки? Я вообще не горю желанием выйти замуж! Если только не найдется жених достаточно старый и немощный, которому не хватит сил и желания делить с женой супружеское ложе. Но где ж его такого взять? Даже у этого старика Гремио из штанов песок сыпется, а в глазах черти гуляют. Этот руки при себе держать не станет. Эх, батюшка! Смиритесь уже, выдайте Бьянку замуж, а меня не троньте. Поверьте, так будет лучше — для всех».

*****

Удивлены, что Катарина, старшая дочка синьора Баптисты, которую вся Падуя зовет строптивой, если и задумывалась иногда о замужестве, то на таких странных условиях? Думаете причины тому — не только моя строптивость, но какие-нибудь язвы да струпья, искусно скрытые под богатыми одеждами из парчи и бархата? Или что я такою недотрогой выросла, что от одной мысли о мужских ласках либо в обморок падаю, либо посуду колотить начинаю? Не было у меня никогда ни язв, ни струпьев, здоровье у меня всегда было отменное, кроме ушибов да царапин ни с чем к лекарю не обращалась, у меня даже простуды никогда не было, а уж обмороков и тем более — по обморокам у нас Бьянка мастерица. Что касается недотроги… Давайте я лучше все с самого начала расскажу — с момента моего рождения и даже немного раньше.

Немного раньше — это чуть меньше года до моего рождения. Матушку мою выдали за моего отца против ее воли. Она была настолько против этого брака, что в день свадьбы поклялась себе, что наизнанку вывернется, а не даст своему ненавистному муженьку того, чего он хочет. А больше всего на свете — даже больше богатого приданого, которое у матушки, единственной дочери престарелого купца было немалое — синьор Баптиста мечтал о наследнике. О сыне! 

Прежде чем я продолжу, отвечу-ка я на один вопрос, который, наверное, уже вертится у вас на языке: откуда я все это знаю — про клятву и прочее? Да от матушки, разумеется. Она сама мне все и рассказала, в день моего двенадцатилетия. Но об этом я расскажу чуть позже.

Так вот. Синьор Баптиста страстно мечтал о сыне. Вы еще не догадались? Ну же, не разочаровывайте меня! Что? Догадались, но не верится? Хорошо, успокойтесь, не нервничайте вы так — вы все верно поняли. Сын у синьора Баптисты родился, только он об этом так и не узнал. Нет, матушка не притворилась, что у нее случился выкидыш, не уехала рожать в забытую богом деревушку, и не подменила ребенка, велев преданной кормилице положить в люльку вместо мальчика девочку. Ребенок — здоровый и, со слов няньки, довольно голосистый — родился в Падуе, в доме синьора Баптисты. Как родился там, так там и остался. И как родился мальчиком, так им и остался. Только об этом мало кто знает. Все остальные, включая синьора Баптисту, до сих пор думают, что меньше, чем через год после свадьбы, его прекрасная и тихая супруга родила дочку, которую назвали Катариной. Да, это я.

Можете не подбирать слова, чтобы что-то сказать — у меня самого их долго не было, когда я обо всем узнал. И я обязательно объясню, почему иногда говорю о себе в мужском роде, хотя всю жизнь воспитывался девочкой, а потом женщиной. Позвольте мне рассказать все по порядку.

Матушке при родах помогала ее верная служанка, которая пришла с ней в новый дом из дома ее отца. Матушка убедила ее стать соучастницей своего обмана — а она умела быть убедительной, уж я-то знаю! Конечно, одними убеждениями не обошлось, что-то она ей посулила, чем-то пригрозила. Чем именно — я не знаю, да и неважно это. Важно то, что эти две тихие мышки обманули всех: и не такого уж счастливого отца, и священника, который меня крестил, и слуг-домочадцев, а потом и соседей. Служанка та стала моей нянькой, ходила за мной как привязанная, глаз с меня не спускала — заботилась, одним словом, и даже, как я подозреваю, по-своему меня любила. В отличие от моей матушки, которой сын, да еще первенец, пусть даже в девчачьих платьях и с девчачьим именем — как кинжал к горлу, а то и в сердце. Она меня терпела и контролировала, но нежных чувств ко мне никогда не питала. 

Вся ее материнская любовь досталась Бьянке — младшему ребенку и, если знать все факты, единственной дочери синьора Баптисты. Отец наш к тому времени окончательно смирился с тем, что наследника ему не видать, и наметил себе новую цель: удачно женить обеих дочерей. Ха! Бедный, наивный, глупый батюшка! В любом случае, для достижения такой цели нужно больше времени проводить с торговыми людьми Падуи, ездить в другие города, вести долгие разговоры и взаимовыгодные дела с богатеями там и тут, особенно с теми, у которых растут сыновья, которых рано или поздно нужно будет женить. Как вы уже поняли, отец наш был очень занят, и до нас ему дела не было — мы еще не достаточно подросли, чтобы стать делом, стоящим его внимания.

Нас с Бьянкой держали по разным комнатам, мы играли в разные игры, с нами занимались разные учителя. Моей подружкой и доверенным лицом была моя нянька, матушка все свое время проводила с младшей дочерью. Конечно, мне было обидно! Тем более что я совершенно не понимала, почему нас так разделяют. Отцу нашему было все равно, матушка от моих вопросов отмахивалась и уходила гулять с Бьянкой в саду, нянька лишь качала головой и неуклюже переводила разговор на другие темы. 

Думаю, у матушки был ангел-хранитель с очень странными представлениями о добре и зле. Либо он был не с белыми крылышками, а с черными. Посудите сами: скрыть пол ребенка при рождении, в общем-то, дело нехитрое, хотя некоторое удачное стечение обстоятельств тоже было весьма кстати. Но и потом матушке несказанно везло на этом поприще: второй ребенок оказался девочкой. Родись Бьянка мальчиком, как я, неужели бы вся история повторилась? Или обман, наконец-то, раскрылся? Как я уже говорил, здоровьем меня Господь тоже не обидел, за всю мою жизнь ни разу не было нужды демонстрировать лекарю что-нибудь выше моих расшибленных коленок или ниже исцарапанных плеч. Я любила лазить там, где девочкам из приличных семейств лазить не полагается, отсюда и ссадины с царапинами, а с ними и нянька неплохо справлялась.

Как вы уже, наверно, поняли, детство мое было хоть и не очень счастливым, но достаточно беспечным, без особых драм и потрясений. Вплоть до дня моего двенадцатилетия. 

Свой двенадцатый день рождения я решила отметить освоением новых территорий — я полезла на крышу. Нет, не на крышу дома, до нее я еще не доросла. Я начала с крыши конюшни. Между конюшней и кладовыми был небольшой проход. Даже не проход, ибо он никуда не вел, а так, никому ненужный тупичок, ошибка строителей. Со стороны двора его закрывал какой-то хлам, а сверху, с крыши, вид ничто не загораживало, все было как на ладони. Оказалось, что уединенностью этого тупичка часто пользовались слуги обоего пола, и, как нетрудно догадаться, вовсе не для задушевных бесед. Помню, что я уселась на краю крыши, подобрав подол платья, чтобы не запутаться в нем, когда буду вставать, и посмотрела вниз. Там, развалившись на куче закисшей соломы, лежала одна из служанок, с обнаженным бюстом и с задранными до бедер юбками. Она улыбалась щербатой улыбкой молодому конюху, который развязывал шнурок на своих засаленных штанах. Только он их спустил, оголив свой тощий зад, как со двора донесся громкий оклик. Конюх резко развернулся на шум — как был, со спущенными штанами, — и тут я увидела то, что никак не ожидала увидеть. Я застыла. Но на этом мои потрясения не закончились! Поняв, что кричат не ему, голозадый конюх вернулся к своей щербатой подружке. Плюхнувшись рядом с ней на солому, он сначала основательно помял ей грудь, а потом полез к ней под юбки. В порыве страсти он задрал их так высоко, что накрыл ими девицу сверху до самого подбородка, но полностью обнажил ниже пояса. И тут я едва не закричала. 

С трудом удержавшись на карнизе, я вцепилась в подол своего платья и медленно поползла обратно, к слуховому окну. Спотыкаясь, я добежала до своей комнаты, заперла дверь, и стала лихорадочно расстегивать все эти бесконечные крючочки и пуговички, пытаясь стянуть с себя платье. В конце концов я потеряла терпение и просто задрала юбки, оголяя низ живота. Из-за толстых складок ткани я не могла ничего разглядеть, поэтому пришлось взять зеркало. Кажется, тогда я в первый — и единственный — раз потеряла сознание.

Здесь мне снова нужно кое-что пояснить. Разумеется, я прекрасно знала, как выгляжу там, под юбками. В конце концов, к тому моменту я жила с этим телом уже 12 лет. Но до сих пор мне даже в голову не приходило, что то, что у меня там — это не то, что должно быть у женщины. Я подумала, что если бы с подружкой конюха было бы что-нибудь неладно, вряд ли он проявлял к ней столь откровенный мужской интерес. А то, чем размахивал он сам, вращаясь, как флюгер, туда-сюда… Женщиной он точно не был! Так кто же тогда я?

Когда я не спустилась к ужину, няньку отправили меня искать. Она колотила в дверь до тех пор, пока я не крикнула, чтобы она убиралась. Тогда она пригрозила позвать матушку, батюшку и кого-нибудь из слуг, чтобы вскрыли дверь. Пришлось отпереть дверь. 

После того, как я все ей выложила, она сначала — думаю, от растерянности — отругала меня за то, что я полезла на крышу, а потом до нее вдруг дошел весь смысл моих слов, и она бросилась к двери, чтобы задвинуть засов. Она ничего мне не объяснила, просто сидела со мной на кровати и, прижав меня к своей большой и мягкой груди, раскачивалась из стороны в сторону — видимо, надеялась меня убаюкать. Ближе к ночи она куда-то ушла, но вскоре вернулась вместе с матушкой. Матушка долго смотрела на меня, как… Мне было очень нехорошо от того, как она на меня смотрела. Затем она сказала, что утром отец уезжает по делам в Пизу, Бьянку отправят погостить к родственникам, тогда и поговорим, а пока мне следует перестать дуться, умыться и ложиться спать. И ушла. 

На следующее утро все было так, как она сказала: батюшка уехал, Бьянку увезли, а меня повели в лес. Нет, не нужно представлять себе картины из страшных сказок, где злая ведьма убивает невинное дитя — матушка меня не любила, но и убивать не собиралась. В лес мы пошли, чтобы избежать лишних ушей. Там-то, усадив меня посреди залитой солнцем поляны, она и рассказала мне о своем презрении к мужу и клятве лишить его желанного наследника — таким же тоном, каким рассказывала своим товаркам о том, как ходила намедни в церковь. Надо ли говорить, что к тому моменту, когда она закончила свой рассказ, я ненавидела — ненавидел! — ее всем, чтобы было во мне живого. 

Первой моей мыслью было дождаться возвращения отца и все ему рассказать. Видимо, она догадалась о моих намерениях, потому что твердым и бесстрастным голосом сообщила, что, если я это сделаю, то ее, конечно, за обман накажут — но ей уже все равно, — а вот я стану посмешищем всей Падуи и окрестностей, а там и до других городов молва долетит. Кому в 12 лет хочется стать посмешищем целого города? Легче согласиться и дальше притворяться девчонкой, носить платья и делать вид, что только и мечтаешь встретить если не принца, то хотя бы богатого наследника, выйти за него замуж и нарожать ему кучу детишек. 

Жизнь в доме синьора Баптисты шла своим чередом. Я притворялся девчонкой, ненавидел мать и строил планы побега из дому. Шансов у меня было немного, для начала нужно было добыть хоть какие-то средства к существованию — мне вовсе не хотелось бродить по дорогам и попрошайничать. Уж лучше женские платья носить. 

В 14 лет, когда на моей верхней губе появился первый намек на усы, нянька научила меня бриться, а мода позволила прятать подростковый пух на моих щеках под толстым слоем пудры и румян.

Я все еще строил планы о побеге, даже таскал из шкатулки матери некоторые драгоценности — небольшие, чтобы она не заметила, — как за несколько месяцев до своего семнадцатилетия получил от Судьбы еще один удар. Я впервые и как-то очень неожиданно влюбился. Все бы ничего, но все мои неловкие и путанные желания были адресованы не молоденькой служаночке — что было бы непозволительно, но вполне объяснимо, — а одному из наших кузенов, приехавшему со своим отцом погостить. Все, кто заметил мои взгляды, которые я бросал в его сторону и которые еще не умел достаточно хорошо скрывать, потихоньку умилялись, многозначительно переглядывались и, кажется, даже начали строить какие-то планы относительно нас обоих. Но одного строго взгляда моей матушки было достаточно, чтобы я мигом протрезвел. На следующий день я устроил объекту своей страсти совершенно безобразную сцену, он смертельно на меня обиделся, и это положило конец отцовским планам выдать меня за него замуж. 

Когда кузен со своим батюшкой уехали, я еще раз все обдумал и окончательно осознал, что дела мои плохи. Неделями я ходил по Падуе, разглядывая украдкой своих ровесников обоего пола, и обливался холодным потом от ужасного открытия: меня совершенно не привлекали девицы, каким бы красавицами они ни были. Зато любой более или менее симпатичный мужчина заставлял мое сердце биться, как птичку в силке. А я-то надеялся сбежать, переодевшись в мужское платье, взять себе мужское имя, жить мужской жизнью, влюбиться в хорошенькую девушку, жениться! К тому, чтобы жить, как мужчина, и при этом влюбляться в мужчин, я вовсе не был готов.

У меня оставался только один выход: жить в доме отца, носить платья, откликаться — через раз — на имя Катарина, всеми доступными мне средствами отваживать потенциальных женихов и умереть "старой девой". Или надеяться выйти замуж за равнодушного к телесным утехам старика.

Вскоре после этого матушка наша скоропостижно скончалась — просто уснула вечером, а утром не проснулась. Я надеюсь, что Господь забрал ее так быстро только из желания упрятать ее подальше от людей и не дать ей натворить еще чего-нибудь столь же отвратительного. 

Время шло, на Бьянку стали засматриваться женихи — сначала те, которых отвадил я, потом новые. Я с замиранием сердца ждал, когда отец выдаст ее замуж за какого-нибудь богатея, а меня оставит, наконец, в покое, но не тут-то было. Батюшке на старости лет захотелось, чтобы все было как у людей да по правилам, и он объявил, что сначала он выдаст замуж меня. Вот кого нужно было ненавидеть и презирать незадачливым женихам! Но нет! В довершение моего злосчастья, вся ненависть и презрение достались строптивой Катарине!


	2. Chapter 2

Прежде чем я продолжу рассказывать свою историю, давайте-ка я еще кое-что объясню.

Почему, узнав об истиной своей природе, я начал говорить о себе «сказал, сделал, рассердился», в то время как весь мир вокруг меня уверен, что я сказала, сделала и рассердилась? Да именно поэтому! Должен же хоть кто-нибудь принимать меня за того, кем я родился, пусть даже это буду я сам и только в мыслях. Это помогало мне не сойти с ума, хотя внешне все выглядело совсем иначе — большинство из тех, кто меня знал, в конце концов окончательно утвердились в мысли, что строптивая Катарина, дочка синьора Баптисты, уже обеими ногами стоит на пороге безумия и вот-вот сделает решающий шаг. «Тем лучше!», - думал я, наблюдая, как они переглядываются и перешептываются, обсуждая мои выходки. 

А еще я вижу, что вы так до конца и не поверили в то, с какой легкостью моя матушка, нянька, а вслед за ними и я обманывали родню, слуг и соседей. Вы не были знакомы с моей матушкой, иначе не сомневались бы в ее умении наводить тень на плетень. Про лекаря я уже все объяснил — тут ей помогло чистое везение и мое отменное здоровье, с щетиной на моем лице весьма успешно справлялась бритва, мою фигуру ниже пояса и до самых пят непроницаемо, днем и ночью, скрывали нижние юбки, но ведь все, даже закоренелые дураки, знают, что если у юношей с годами растет кое-что ниже живота, то у девушек должно вырасти кое-что чуть ниже плеч. Матушка и об этом позаботилась. Вскоре после моего тринадцатилетия она при каждом удобном случае заводила разговор о том, как я похожа на нее в юности — и это правда, но, к счастью, только внешне, — а в юности она была стройна как тростинка, и груди, хоть и совсем крошечные, появились у нее только после рождения первенца. Судя по выражения лица батюшки, он совершенно не помнил, когда именно у его жены появились наконец груди, но его это совсем не тревожило. Впрочем, как и моя фигура. Когда в дом приходил портной, чтобы снять с меня мерки для нового платья, ему приходилось иметь дело с искусно намотанными под нижней рубашкой полосками ткани — нянька здорово набила руку, изображая на моей юношеской груди некое подобие груди девичьей. И ведь это даже сложно назвать настоящим обманом: сколько прирожденных женщин подкладывают в лиф куски материи, чтобы сделать свою грудь пышнее, когда мода того требует, и утягиваются, когда мода меняется. С остальным тоже не было никаких проблем: высокие воротники закрывали и без того едва заметный кадык, а на тембр моего голоса уже давно никто не обращал внимания, потому что я либо презрительно цедил что-нибудь сквозь зубы, либо сердито шипел, либо кричал, что есть мочи. 

Стоит ли говорить, что Бьянке повезло даже с фигурой, которая досталась ей не от матери, а от какой-то тетушки со стороны отца — со всеми необходимыми выпуклостями и изгибами. С каждым годом, пока она превращалась из девочки в женщину, она привлекала все больше и больше вожделеющих взглядов мужчин всех возрастов, в то время как ко мне их привлекало — пока еще привлекало — только обещанное за мной приданое. Нет, я не жалуюсь, но это стало еще одним камнем в разделявшей нас с сестрой стене, основании которой служила моя зависть к ней. Почему Бьянке, а не мне, посчастливилось родиться девочкой у матери, которая начала ненавидеть своего сына еще задолго до его рождения? Не знаете? Вот и я не знаю, и Господа бога спрашивать бесполезно — я спрашивал, но ответа так и не получил. 

Но давайте вернемся к нашей, то есть к моей истории. Когда наш отец объявил, что не выдаст Бьянку замуж, пока не отправит под венец меня, я от злости чуть на стену не полез, но ограничился лишь битьем посуды. Потом появились эти учителя, которых прислали для нас незадачливые женихи Бьянки. И тут у меня родился план. Я решил убедить всех, и отца в первую очередь, что строптивая Катарина окончательно сошла с ума, чтобы у батюшки не осталось уже никакого выбора, кроме как выдать замуж только Бьянку. Иначе он рисковал вместо хотя бы одной замужней дочери получить двух озлобленных «старых дев» — ни тебе богатого зятя, ни внуков, ни расширения деловых связей за счет связей родственных. Я чувствовал, что близок к желанной цели, и от этого с еще большим удовольствием расколотил ни в чем неповинную лютню о голову одного из учителей. После этой моей выходки батюшка просто обязан был сдаться и оставить меня в покое, занявшись подготовкой к свадьбе Бьянки.

Я ведь уже говорил, что Судьба редко относилась ко мне благосклонно? Вот и на этот раз она нанесла мне еще один удар! Когда в доме появился очередной незнакомец, у которого на лбу крупными буквами было написано «жених», отец радостно объявил, что этот «благородный синьор, дворянин из Вероны по имени Петруччио» пришел свататься… ко мне! Я посмотрел в глаза этого дворянина из Вероны и понял, что окончательно пропал, причем дважды! Во-первых, потому что все мои планы рассыпались, как песочный замок в сухую ветреную погоду, а во-вторых… Никогда раньше я не сокрушался так сильно о том, что не родился женщиной! И в тот же самый момент я возненавидел этого самодовольного нахала больше, чем свою мать, Бьянку и всех женихов разом, о чем и сообщил ему сразу, как только нас оставили вдвоем, хоть и не объясняя истинных причин. Моя скрытность была моей ошибкой. Уж лучше бы я сказал ему все, как есть, и с его сватовством было бы покончено раз и навсегда, пусть даже ценой моей чести — к тому моменту мне уже не было дела до моей чести, на кону была моя жизнь! Я надеялся отпугнуть его своей строптивостью, как отпугивал других женихов, но все мои оскорбления и словесные шпильки отскакивали от него, как горох от барабана, вызывая в ответ столь же колкие выпады. Ненависть моя к нему была вполне объяснима, необъяснимым было то, что в тот же самый момент я понял, что влюбился в этого веронца по уши. Как такое возможно, я не знаю, но это случилось.

После того, как объявили о предстоящей свадьбе, я стал подумывать о том, чтобы сбежать, наконец, из дома, прихватив с собой припрятанные матушкины драгоценности. Нянька то ли что-то почувствовала, то ли получила строгий наказ от хозяина, и стала ходить за мной, не оставляя меня без присмотра ни днем, ни ночью — прямо как в детстве. При этом вид у нее был такой, будто она хочет мне что-то сказать. Всякий раз, когда она открывала рот, я прожигал ее сердитым взглядом, и она тут же его закрывала, не произнеся ни слова.

Смирившись с тем, что сбежать мне не удастся, я начал придумывать способы покончить с жизнью раньше, чем мой будущий муж выяснить обо мне всю правду и убьет, не отходя от брачного ложа. И ведь его никто ни в чем не обвинит — такое оскорбление мало кто способен стерпеть. Но я оказался либо неисправимо верующим человеком, либо безнадежным трусом — так ни на что и не решившись, я смирился и с этим.

Когда Петруччио сначала безбожно опоздал в церковь, где должно было произойти венчание, а потом объявился в этом жутком шутовском наряде, в груди моей затеплилась надежда, что он в последний момент передумал и надеется таким образом вызвать презрение и гнев моего батюшки, который тут же велит расторгнуть помолвку. Но даже если бы все было именно так, он слишком плохо представлял себе, насколько сильна решимость синьора Баптисты выдать надоевшую всем Катарину замуж и отправить ее с мужем подальше от родительского дома. Мы оказались перед алтарем, священник забубнил что-то, что полагается бубнить в таких случаях, а я косился на стоящего рядом Петруччио, и во мне боролись весьма противоречивые чувства: я ненавидел его за его настойчивость, восхищался его дерзостью, томился от желания и одновременно страшился того, что ждет молодоженов после венчания и свадебного пира — первой брачной ночи. От мысли о неминуемом разоблачении и последующим за ним наказании меня охватывал такой ужас, что ноги мои подкашивались, в глазах двоилось, а в ушах непрерывно звенел колокол. 

Словно утопающий за соломинку я ухватился за предложение отца задержаться на пир в честь нашего бракосочетания. Все что угодно, лишь бы отсрочить неизбежное! Но мой новоиспеченный супруг уперся, как баран, и чуть ли не силком усадил меня на лошадь. 

Дорогу до замка Петруччио я помню очень плохо. Меня мутило от страха и дурных предчувствий, голова моя кружилась, и в конце концов я свалился с лошади, как мешок с зерном, — прямо в грязь! Через мгновение меня еще больше вдавило в эту грязь нечто большое и тяжелое, упавшее на меня сверху. Приоткрыв глаза, я увидел прямо над собой лицо Петруччио — он сиял, как малое дитя на воскресной ярмарке. Я плохо помню, что он мне говорил, кажется, про то, что раз уж меня так привлекло это место, он тоже должен был это попробовать. Еще мне показалось, что его руки как-то странно перемещаются по моему телу, но мне в тот момент было не до этого — мне хотелось умереть, а он веселился. Страх на мгновение уступил место ненависти. «Недолго же продлится твое веселье, муженек!», — злорадно подумал я и снова зажмурился.


	3. Chapter 3

В редкие минуты безнадежных мечтаний о толике личного счастья я пытался представить себе свой первый поцелуй. Конечно же, мне рисовалось все, что рисуется таким же фантазерам моего возраста, когда они мечтают о большой и чистой любви или хотя бы о своей первой взаимной влюбленности: цветущий сад или уединенная комната, ласковые речи, нежные прикосновения — сначала рук, а потом и губ. Никогда, даже на самое короткое мгновение в этих моих фантазиях не появлялись большая грязная лужа, массивное тело, вдавливающее меня в холодную жижу, и тяжелые ладони на моих бедрах. И последовавший затем поцелуй тоже нельзя было назвать нежным, даже если вооружиться самой безудержной фантазией. Оторвавшись от моих губ, онемевших от такой неожиданной и довольно грубой атаки, Петруччио снова расплылся в довольной улыбке и пристально уставился в мои глаза — к тому моменту они распахнулись сами собой, от изумления. Было в его взгляде что-то, что напоминало мне художника или мастерового, любующегося своей работой. Я прокряхтел что-то совсем неромантичное, и уже в следующий миг оказался на ногах, поддерживаемый под руку своим неизвестно чему радующимся супругом.

В его фамильный замок мы приехали очень поздно, снаружи было темно, как у черта за пазухой, внутри — ненамного светлее. Меня колотило — от холода, усталости и больше всего от ужаса. Вокруг нас суетились слуги, среди которых, кажется, не было ни одной женщины. Петруччио что-то мне говорил, я бессильно откликался. Принесли какую-то еду, при виде которой мой желудок сделал замысловатый кульбит, и я чуть не изверг из себя все свои внутренности — настолько меня мутило. Петруччио тут же устроил какое-то непонятное для меня представление с расшвыриванием блюд, но надо честно признаться — я был благодарен ему за то, что ужин так и не состоялся. 

Я не помню, как дошел до спальни, кажется, Петруччио так ловко поддерживал меня, обхватив за талию, что я не касался ногами ступеней и пола. Плюхнувшись на край кровати, я попытался притвориться, что вовсе не слежу за каждым движением возбужденного мужчины, который вот уже почти целый день считался моим мужем. С каждой минутой он казался мне все более грозным, а каждое его движение вызывало у меня непроизвольный приглушенный писк испуганной зверюшки. Он же, казалось, вовсе не замечал моего плачевного состояния, только громко выкрикивал какую-то ерунду — как если бы он говорил не со мной, а с кем-то, находящимся на другом этаже замка — и раздевался, готовясь лечь в постель. Оставшись в одном только нижнем белье, он вдруг замер посреди комнаты и снова уставился на меня — на этот раз как мастеровой, оценивающий предстоящую работу. Я содрогнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Посмотри на меня, — неожиданно тихим и спокойным голосом сказал он.

Я приоткрыл один глаз.

— Ну же.

Я открыл оба глаза и нервно сглотнул подкатившую к горлу желчь.

— Почему ты не раздеваешься? — Не получив от меня никакого ответа, он продолжил: — Думаешь, я не видел ничего из того, что прячется под твоим, — тут он усмехнулся, — прекрасным нарядом?

Конечно, я так не думал. Чтобы такой красавец, разве что из книг знающий, что такое нерешительность, дожил до своих лет и ни разу не переспал с женщиной? Ха! Я уже хотел сказать это вслух, но он меня опередил:

— Все это я вижу у себя всякий раз, когда снимаю свои штаны. Правда, уверен, что у тебя, молодой человек, все немного меньше, чем у меня.

От этих его слов я дернулся, как припадочный, и весьма неграциозно брякнулся на пол, едва не ударившись головой о край сундука. Я бы, наверно, мог второй раз в жизни потерять сознание, но в тот момент я просто забыл, как это делается. Петруччио уселся рядом со мной на пол и помог мне приподняться и прислониться спиной к кровати.

— Как… кхм… кхр… как ты узнал? — прохрипел я с четвертой или пятой попытки.

Он рассказал, что, прослышав о строптивой невесте, которую никто не хочет брать в жены, несмотря на ее приданое, решил сначала побольше узнать о ней от кого-нибудь из ее домочадцев. При помощи своего слуги Грумио он «случайно» повстречал на улице мою няньку, когда она возвращалась домой из какой-то лавки. Он завел перепуганную насмерть женщину в безлюдный переулок и огорошил ее словами: «Я все знаю про вашу Катарину! Всю правду знаю! Но мне нужны детали». Разумеется, ничего такого он не знал, но подозревал, что не бывает дыма без огня, и строптивая невеста может потом оказаться безумной женой. Нянька о его неосведомленности не догадывалась, а чтобы сообразить, что ему неоткуда было узнать о моей тайне, ей не хватило ни ума, ни времени — Петруччио буквально засыпал ее вопросами, нависнув над ней, как медведь над ягненком. И моя старая глупая нянька все ему выложила! Надо отдать Петруччио должное, он никак не выдал свое изумление и отпустил бедную женщину, взяв с нее клятву никому не говорить об их разговоре. Нянька побожилась, но все же попыталась потом меня предупредить, однако я не дал ей даже рта раскрыть. 

Потом настал мой черед рассказывать. Когда я закончил, во рту моем было сухо, как в пустыне. Петруччио принес мне воды, а потом подхватил меня под мышки и усадил на кровать. 

— Раздевайся, — скомандовал он.

— Но…

— Спать ты в этом собираешься?

Я начал расстегивать пуговицы на лифе своего покрытого грязью платья. Петруччио тем временем улегся в постель. Я старался не смотреть в его сторону и не знал, снял ли он перед этим свое нижнее белье.

— Если ты знал, какая… какой я, зачем женился?

— Приданое у тебя больно хорошее, — хохотнул он за моей спиной.

Я покачал головой.

— У тебя денег больше, чем у батюшки.

— Хотел приятелю своему, старому знакомому, услугу оказать.

Я невесело усмехнулся и еще раз покачал головой.

Перина позади меня просела под тяжестью его тела, когда он перекатился на мою сторону кровати и потянул меня за локоть.

— Эй! Посмотри на меня, милая женушка.

Мне все еще было страшно, я не представлял, что меня ждет завтра, но в том, как он это сказал, и как вообще вел себя последние пару часов, не чувствовалось никакой угрозы. И я развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Лучше бы я этого не делал! Он был по пояс укрыт толстым одеялом, но рубашку он все-таки снял, и от открывшейся моему и без того уже влюбленному взору картины мне стало как-то по-хорошему нехорошо. Я почувствовал, что краснею, и снова попытался отвести взгляд, но Петруччио крепко ухватился пальцами за мой подбородок и просто вынудил меня посмотреть ему в глаза. «Дева Мария, за что мне все это!», — в отчаянии подумал я.

— Вот что, дражайшая Катарина, снимай с себя эти тряпки и ложись спать, — он как-то по-особому произнес слово «спать», и я понял, что ничего другого от меня этой ночью не потребуется. Странно, но, несмотря на смертельную усталость, я почувствовал легкое разочарование. 

Когда я разделся до нижней рубашки и залез наконец под одеяло, натянув его до самого подбородка, Петруччио повернулся ко мне спиной и уже сонным голосом сказал:

— Завтра будем думать, как станем жить дальше, а пока спи. И не удивляйся, если я устрою завтра небольшое представление, — громко зевнув, он добавил: — Люблю представления!

Засыпая, я подумал: «Может быть, завтра он объяснит мне, зачем он все-таки на мне женился…».


	4. Chapter 4

Но и назавтра я не получил ответа на свой вопрос, только обещанное представление. Будь я простым зрителем, я бы от души повеселился над выходками Петруччио, но в тот день мне было не до смеха — он сделал меня мишенью для своих язвительных шуток и безумных затей, вынуждая меня огрызаться в ответ и совершать от растерянности не менее безумные поступки. Но более странным, чем поведение моего «заботливого» супруга, была реакция на происходящее его слуг. Они не смеялись над сумасбродным хозяином, не качали головой, слушая сначала ответные колкости, а потом усталые мольбы его молодой жены, своей новой хозяйки. Они вели себя так, как будто ничего необычного не происходило. И тогда я задумался: может, это и не было для них необычно? От этой мысли по моей спине побежали мурашки, хотя в замке уже не было так зябко, как накануне. 

Я надеялся повторить свой вопрос вечером, когда мы будем вдвоем в нашей спальне готовиться ко сну — про постель я старался не думать. Но к моему безграничному разочарованию он вдруг заявил, что у него появились какие-то срочные хозяйственные дела, которые кроме как ночью не решить, и оставил меня в спальне одного. Я был так измотан после целого дня бесконечных препирательств, что уснул, даже не раздевшись, через несколько минут после его ухода. Наутро я обнаружил себя под одеялом в одной ночной рубашке — Петруччио в спальне не было. 

Второй день был похож на первый. Казалось, что Петруччио умышленно устраивает все эти перепалки со своей строптивой женой, чтобы избежать необходимости отвечать на вопрос, который так меня беспокоил. Зачем он на мне женился? Какой ему с этого прок, кроме приданного? Ведь он легко мог найти себе невесту, за которой дали бы столько же, сколько за мной, но у которой под платьем было все то, что полагается иметь правильной невесте. Неудивительно, что уже со второй ночи он стал избегать нашего брачного ложа. Но с другой стороны, тот поцелуй на обочине дороги — не придумал же я его! 

В тот вечерь я снова готовился ко сну в полном одиночестве — на этот раз мне хватило сил раздеться и лечь в постель. Среди ночи я проснулся от страшного сна: мне приснилось, что меня поймал и мнет в своих лапах дикий медведь. Очнувшись от этого кошмара, я с облегчением понял, что это Петруччио обхватил меня сзади обеими руками и крепко прижал к себе, как подушку. Кошмар тут же превратился в самый лучший сон. Наутро я снова был в постели один.

Когда и на третий день Петруччио продолжил шуметь, разбрасывать вещи, гонять своих людей туда-сюда без особой нужды, оправдывая свои противоречивые распоряжения заботой о моем благополучии, а слуги по-прежнему принимали все как должное, меня вдруг осенило — они на самом деле привыкли к его выходкам! «Дева Мария!», — снова взмолился я, — «Уж не безумец ли он?». Мне снова стало страшно.

Когда на пороге его — нашего! — замка появился Гортензио, приехавший из Падуи с приглашением на свадьбу Бьянки, я обрадовался ему как самому близкому родственнику, но, конечно же, не решился хоть как-то проявить свои чувства. Я с опаской следил за Петруччио, ожидая от него очередной проделки. Долго ждать мне не пришлось. Какое-то время он держался довольно прилично, разговаривал с Гортензио о каких-то общих знакомых, а за обедом, вместо того, чтобы выхватывать у меня из-под носа очередное блюдо, расспрашивал нашего гостя о последних новостях из Падуи. А потом появились портной и шляпник. 

Тут я снова хочу кое-что пояснить. По всем телесным признакам я был и остаюсь мужчиной, но воспитывался я сначала как девочка, а затем как женщина из знатного и довольно богатого семейства, поэтому научился разбираться в моде и в красивых вещах, включая нарядные платья и головные уборы. Поэтому вовсе неудивительно, что мне так понравилось то, что принесли эти господа, очевидно, мастера своего дела. Я уже представил, как появлюсь в этих нарядах в Падуе, под руку с Петруччио, и если не все, то многие гости на свадебном пиру моей сестрицы будут смотреть не на нее, а на меня. Я так размечтался о своем предстоящем триумфе, что не сразу понял, что происходит, а когда очнулся от своего воздушно-розового сна, то от стыда и отчаяния чуть не провалился сквозь каменный пол. Петруччио на чем свет стоит хаял и шляпку, и платье! Мало того! Он порвал мое — а я уже считал его своим! — прекрасное платье, как будто оно было сшито не из тяжелой парчи, а из тонкой дерюжки. Я готов был расплакаться от обиды и бессилия. И тут, пока внимание Гортензио было приковано к портному, поспешно собирающему свои вещи, Петруччио посмотрел на меня как-то неожиданно мягко и… подмигнул мне! 

Я раскрыл рот от изумления, но тут же закрыл его обеими ладонями, чтобы не издать случайно какой-нибудь неподобающий звук. Именно в тот момент я все понял! Мой супруг не был сумасшедшим, он просто всеми средствами делал свою жизнь ярче, чем он могла бы быть, живи он ее, как все — или хотя бы как большинство мужчин его положения и достатка. Он не хотел быть, как все. Он не умел быть, как все! Поэтому его не отпугнул тот факт, что девица, которую ему сватали, вовсе не девица, а самый что ни на есть парень. Женитьба на мне обеспечивала ему нескучную жизнь на многие годы вперед. Конечно, я бы предпочел, чтобы он сделал это из любви ко мне, но у любой наивности есть пределы, и я готов был согласиться даже на такой исход дела. Я готов был стать соучастником всех его «представлений», лишь бы быть рядом с ним! Все еще не отнимая ладоней от лица, я подмигнул своему сумасшедшему — в хорошем смысле, нет, в самом лучшем смысле этого слова! — супругу.

В тот вечер мы сидели на кровати — бок о бок, моя вспотевшая от волнения ладонь зажата между его ладонями — и обсуждали, как нам еще лучше разыграть Гортензио, а потом, в Падуе, и мою сестрицу. Петруччио догадался, что Бьянка унаследовала от нашей матушки ее вздорность, но не ум, чтобы эту вздорность достаточно искусно прятать. Я же, в свою очередь, давно знал, что нежной и невинной голубкой она останется только до свадьбы, а уже потом, заполучив в свои цепкие пальчики долгожданного муженька, продемонстрирует ему свои зубки и коготочки. Петруччио сказал, что мы легко можем показать всей Падуе — или хотя бы той ее части, которая будет приглашена на свадебный пир, — которая из дочерей сеньора Баптисты по-настоящему строптива. Я пришел в такой восторг от его плана, что бросился ему на шею и поцеловал его почти так же крепко, как он меня, когда мы валялись в той злополучной луже. Осознав, что я натворил, я отшатнулся от него, полагая, что иначе он сам меня оттолкнет, но он поймал меня за оба локтя и притянул к себе, приговаривая: «Все хорошо, мой ангел, все хорошо». В ту ночь мне не снились никакие медведи, только один красавец-дворянин из Вероны, который все гладил меня по спине и голове и заверял меня, что все теперь будет хорошо.

По пути в Падую — я сидел на лошади в новом дорожном платье, в моем багаже лежало еще два, нарядных, сшитых по последней моде, с подходящими шляпками — мы разыграли для Гортензио представление «Отныне Катарина соглашается со всем, что скажет ее супруг». Я называл солнце луной, а бедного перепуганного старика, встреченного нами на дороге, юной красавицей. Мне было неудобно делать почтенного господина невольным участником нашей забавы, но все же она была довольно безобидна и не причинила ему никакого вреда. Моя совесть успокоилась сразу, как только я перед ним извинился, и он принял мои извинения. К тому же, по лицу Гортензио был заметно, как удивлен он успехами Петруччио в приручении своей некогда строптивой Катарины, а именно этого мы и добивались.

Как мы и рассчитывали, свадебный пир Бьянки превратилась в торжество ее сестры Катарины, которую до того дня все считали неисправимо строптивой. Я никогда так не смеялся, как в тот вечер, когда мы с Петруччио прятались в одной из дальних комнат отцовского дома и раз за разом, в красках и в лицах, пересказывали друг другу, что происходило за столом, где пировали мужчины, и в комнате, куда удалились все три «молодые жены». Всхлипывая от смеха, я заметил, что забавно было уже то, что одна из них была уже давно не молода, а другая — вовсе не жена, но если первое было очевидно даже слепому, о другом никто не знал и даже не догадывался. На это мой милый, любимый, обожаемый Петруччио напомнил мне, что «отныне Катарина соглашается со всем, что скажет ее супруг», поэтому, если он говорит мне, что я его жена, то так оно и есть. Конечно же, я согласился!

Хочу заверить вас, что даже в тот момент, когда мне казалось, что счастливее меня нет никого ни в Падуе, ни в Пизе, ни тем более в Вероне, я понимал, что одним «я так сказал, значит, так оно и есть» всех проблем не решишь. Но в тот вечер я позволил себе забыть об этих проблемах и просто поверить — теперь в моей жизни все будет хорошо. 

Я почти закончил свой рассказ. Позвольте мне немного перевести дух, и я расскажу вам то немногое, что осталось от моей истории, и вы узнаете, сложилось ли все так, как мне верилось.


	5. Chapter 5

Бьянка настолько разозлилась на меня, что после того знаменательного свадебного пира почти год со мной не разговаривала, что, впрочем, совсем меня не расстроило. Тогда же досталось от нее и ее муженьку — за то, что он согласился подвергнуть свою прекрасную молодую жену такому подлому испытанию, и нашему батюшке — за то, что вовремя не пресек это «безобразие». Как я узнал позднее через людей, бывавших в доме синьора Баптисты, оба они — и молодой, и старый — пребывали в постоянном изумлении и даже ужасе от постоянных скандалов, который закатывала наша «ангелоподобная» Бьянка. Когда молодожены уехали наконец в Пизу, где отец Винченцио — по странной случайности тот самый старик, которого мы с Петруччио вовлекли в наши шутки по дороге на свадьбу — приобрел для них дом. Отец наш, как мне сказали, вздохнул после их отъезда с большим облегчением, а на Винченцио, по словам некоторых наших соседей, лица не было, когда он покидал со своей прекрасной женой нашу благословленную Падую.

Все эти новости меня изрядно позабавили, но у меня было достаточно своих хлопот, чтобы уделять судьбе моих родственников слишком много внимания.

После свадьбы Бьянки мы пробыли в Падуе ровно столько, сколько того требовали приличия, и ни часу больше. Няньку мы прихватили с собой. Во-первых, так мы с Петруччио могли быть уверены, что кто-нибудь другой, такой же ушлый, как мой любимый супруг, не догадается о моей — о нашей! — тайне, и не возьмет несчастную женщину в оборот. Другой причиной было то, что, как я уже говорил, в замке Петруччио не было ни одной служанки, и отсутствие в доме женщин, кроме молодой жены хозяина, вызвало бы в округе много толков и подозрений. Нянька, добрая душа, была на седьмом небе от счастья, узнав, как все хорошо для меня складывается, и в дальнейшем была самой рьяной помощницей во всех наших новых затеях. А затей у Петруччио было порой больше, чем я мог осмыслить за раз.

Начать с того, что он постоянно устраивал какие-нибудь розыгрыши, развлекая себя и меня за счет своих слуг. Однако я быстро сумел разглядеть, что они если и сердились на него за его шутки, то никогда всерьез, справедливо полагая, что за такую жизнь, какую они вели в стенах нашего замка, не грех расплатиться парой затрещин или выслушать едкое словцо, тем более что потом Петруччио быстро находил повод, чтобы одарить «пострадавшего» парой-другой довольно звонких монет.

В ближайшей к нашему замку деревне его тоже очень любили, несмотря на все его странные затеи и шумные выходки. Одна из прихожанок церкви, которую мы, по настоянию Петруччио, регулярно посещали, поведала мне «по большому секрету», что мой благородный супруг помог не одному страдальцу, попавшему в сложную ситуацию. 

Вскоре я узнал, что следуя странной для меня, но вполне приемлемой для себя логике, к страдальцам он относил и двух-трех молоденьких вдовушек, проживающих в нескольких соседствующих поселениях. Когда я понял, что некоторые его срочные дела являют собой визиты к этим «страдалицам», во время которых он выражал им свое сочувствие всеми известными им способами, из-за чего задерживался в их домах порою до рассвета, я мигом вспомнил все свои старые привычки. После того, как я расколотил о каменный пол кладовой половину тончайшего фарфора, привезенного из Венеции, а еще четверть блюд и тарелок лишь чудом не разбились о голову проворного Петруччио, все слуги неделю шарахались от меня и прятались по самым дальним закоулкам замка — таким разгневанным они меня еще не видели. И только нянька пыталась успокоить мое растревоженное сердце и вернуть хоть толику разума в мою разгоряченную голову. Когда я рыдал на ее груди, запершись с ней в своей спальне, она хлопала меня по спине и всячески увещевала, напоминая мне, что муж мой все-таки мужчина, и ему требуется иногда то, чего я ему дать не в состоянии. Конечно же, все эти слова делали меня еще более несчастным — я чувствовал себя ущербным из-за того, что не мог обеспечить любимому мужу того счастья, которого он заслуживает. 

Вскоре, устав от собственных слез, я отослал няньку прочь, и тут выяснилось, что все это время Петруччио провел под дверью нашей спальни, прислушиваясь к словам няньки и к моим рыданиям. Вы даже представить себе не можете всю полноту моего изумления, когда он опустился передо мной на колени, взял мои руки в свои и начал их целовать — сначала ладони, потом пальцы, один за другим, — приговаривая, что любит меня всем сердцем и даже начинает чувствовать ко мне сильное влечение, но не может перебороть в себе тягу к женскому телу. Потом он раздел меня, разделся сам, уложил меня в постель и успокаивал меня, приложив еще больше старания, но как именно — пусть это останется нашей с ним тайной. На другой день он усадил меня на мою лошадь, сам сел на коня, и мы отправились на прогулку в поля. Там он поклялся, что в сердце его нет и не будет места ни для одной женщины — только для меня, и я навсегда останусь его спутником, его ангелом, и он будет почитать и любить меня, как свою жену и самого близкого друга, а также пообещал проводить все ночи в нашей супружеской постели, когда не будет отсутствовать по тем или иным делам, и что в ответ он ожидает от меня не только таких же чувств, но и чтобы раз или два в месяц я отпускал его к его любезным вдовушкам. Сказав все это, он дал мне время на то, чтобы еще раз оплакать свою долю, а заодно хорошенько все обдумать. Когда слезы омыли и очистили наконец мой разум от всех мрачных мыслей, я окончательно смирился с мыслью, что, если попытаюсь воспрепятствовать его похождениям, то сделаю только хуже для себя. К вечеру я согласился на такой уговор, и был вознагражден еще одной блаженной ночью. В конце концов, жизнь моя была не так уж и плоха!

Видимо, вся эта история потрясла не только меня: Петруччио не покидал меня в последующие два месяца, а когда наконец решил поразвлечься в объятиях одной из селянок, сначала долго просил у меня прощения, а после, вернувшись домой на рассвете, тут же предложил мне поехать с ним в Венецию. 

То была волшебная неделя! На шестой день Петруччио поделился со мной очередной своей идеей, которая сильно изменила нашу с ним жизнь. После нескольких визитов к портным мы вернулись в дом, в котором жили во время нашего пребывания в Венеции, и Петруччио самолично — и довольно мастерски! — отрезал большую часть моих длинных волос, оставив лишь столько, сколько требовала мода тех дней для юношей моего возраста. Из отстриженных волос один искусный мастер за один день изготовил изящную накладку, закрепив которую у себя на голове с помощью шпилек, я снова выглядел как Катарина, к которой все привыкли. От портных доставили несколько мужских нарядов, сшитых по моим меркам, и домой Петруччио вернулся в сопровождении своего дальнего родственника Анджело, которого он обещал всячески поддерживать после смерти его далеко не богатых родителей. Про Катарину всем интересующимся было сказано, что она осталась на несколько недель в Венеции, чтобы насладиться красотами этого необычного города и обществом одной из своих кузин. Нянька при этом была отослана якобы в Венецию, чтобы прислуживать своей хозяйке, на самом же деле Петруччио выдал ей достаточно денег, чтобы она купила себе симпатичный домик в местности, где нас никто не знает — на всякий случай. 

Для Анджело выделили спальню рядом с хозяйской, и слуга, приставленный убирать эту комнату, был достаточно предан своему господину, чтобы не обращать внимание на то, что далеко не каждую ночь постель гостя выглядит так, будто в ней кто-нибудь спал. Впрочем, иногда в ней на самом деле спали, а не только сминали простыни для видимости — Петруччио безмерно забавляли эти «грешные игры». 

Когда я был Анджело, он учил меня всему, что должен уметь молодой дворянин: ходить, говорить, ругаться, шутить, как мужчина, скакать на коне, охотиться — и еще много чему, чего никогда не было позволено Катарине. Затем Анджело уехал, якобы на учебу, и в замок снова вернулась Катарина. Для меня это были грустные дни, и Петруччио, как мог, старался меня развеселить. Пару месяцев спустя Катарина снова получила приглашение все от той же кузины из Венеции, а через несколько дней после ее отъезда в замке появился Анджело. Эти дни мы с нянькой провели в домике, купленном ею на деньги Петруччио. 

Однажды я получил из Падуи известие о смерти своего отца. Похоронив его — с Бьянкой мы лишь холодно раскланялись при встрече и обменялись парой незначительных фраз — и погоревав на людях положенное время, в уединении нашей спальни я признался Петруччио, что, хоть и жалею о кончине отца, все-таки рад, что одним человеком, знавшим меня в детстве, стало меньше. К моему большому облегчению, мой славный муж не осуждал меня за эти мысли. 

И слуги, и поселяне постепенно привыкли к отъездам Катарины и визитам Анджело. У последнего даже появились несколько приятелей среди моих ровесников, сыновей соседствующих с нами дворян.

Однажды Петруччио предложил Анджело — то есть мне в мужском обличии — навестить вместе с ним одну из его знакомых вдовушек. Сначала я рассердился на него за такое предложение, затем испугался, а потом, после непродолжительных раздумий, согласился. Не знаю, рассчитывал ли мой муж, что я тоже соблазнюсь обнаженным женским телом, или хотел проверить стойкость моего убеждения, что меня привлекают только мужчины, но прежде чем мы добрались до отдаленного домика, где жила та самая вдовушка, он несколько раз сказал мне, что я волен делать с ней все, что мне заблагорассудится, и он не будет на меня в обиде. Как бы то ни было, мне заблагорассудилось только наблюдать: оказалось, что меня чрезвычайно возбуждает вид моего Петруччио в объятиях этой страстной бабенки. Позднее мы еще несколько раз наведывались к ней, когда я «гостил» в замке под видом Анджело, и всякий раз я довольствовался тем, что наблюдал за их развлечениями, не чувствуя себя при этом ни обделенным, ни обманутым. 

При очередном «возвращении» Катарины Петруччио заговорил о том, что, несмотря на мое довольно субтильное сложение, я все больше и больше становлюсь похожим на мужчину — видимо, начали сказываться физические упражнения, которыми занимался Анджело. Мы стали думать над тем, как нам и в дальнейшем избежать раскрытия нашей тайны, когда Судьба — очевидно, окончательно сменив свое ко мне отношения — сама предложила нам выход. Во время очередного нашего совместного визита к веселой вдовушке она вдруг разрыдалась, и нам пришлось потратить некоторое время на успокоительную болтовню и расспросы, прежде чем она призналась, что беременна — от Петруччио. И что ей совсем не нужен этот ребенок, так как у нее уже трое, и ей не хочется навлекать на свою голову всеобщее презрение, родив еще одного в отсутствие мужа. Мы с Петруччио переглянулись, и по его взгляду я понял, что у него появился план.

Вскоре после этого вдовушка уехала из деревни, чтобы навестить какую-то свою умирающую родственницу, которая обещала ей после своей смерти небольшое наследство. Детей она оставила на попечение соседки. Анджело отбыл в Венецию, чтобы продолжить учебу, а вернувшаяся домой Катарина рассказывала всем знакомым, как ей нравится путешествовать. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда Петруччио объявил своим соседям, что намерен совершить с женой дальнюю поездку, и вернутся они лишь через несколько месяцев. С собой они взяли только няньку и самого верного слугу — Грумио. 

Все прошло, как мы и задумали: вдовушка провела несколько месяцев в домике няньки, где и родила здоровую двойню, мальчика и девочку. Петруччио вознаградил ее тем, что подарил ей этот домик, куда она потом забрала своих детей, и дал ей небольшое состояние, взяв с нее обещание, молчать о том, что произошло. Женщина так обрадовалась решению многих своих проблем, что с готовностью дала такую клятву. Петруччио с младенцами, в сопровождении няньки и Грумио, вернулся домой, сообщив всем, что его любимая Катарина скончалась в дальних землях при родах. Позднее он подробно и в красках рассказал мне о том, как были опечалены этим известием многие наши знакомые, что растрогало меня до слез. Однако грустил я недолго. Катарина умерла, но Анджело был жив, здоров и преисполнен такой благодарности и признательности к своему родственнику и благодетелю, что решил поселиться с ним в замке и помогать в воспитании двух прекрасных малышей. 

Почти сразу после завершения положенного для траура срока некоторые наши соседи начали спрашивать Петруччио, не подумывает ли он о новой женитьбе, но он так убедительно говорил им о том, что в его сердце все еще жива любовь к покойной жене, и что он не хочет мачехи для своих малюток, что все доброхоты и свахи быстро от него отстали. К постоянному присутствию в доме Анджело тоже все довольно быстро привыкли, и даже поверили в его заверения, что он не женится, потому что хочет отплатить свой долг Петруччио, помогая ему растить его осиротевших детей. Если кто и подозревал, что молодого Анджело и красавца-вдовца Петруччио связывают не только родственно-дружеские чувства, вслух своих подозрений никто не высказывал — либо эти разговоры до нас не доходили.

Как видите, жизнь мою, начавшись столь драматично, можно наконец назвать вполне счастливой — не каждая прирожденная девица может этим похвастаться! 

Вы спрашиваете, почему я так подробно вам все это рассказываю? Не боюсь ли я, что вы раскроете всему миру мою тайну! Вы можете попробовать это сделать, но для начала вам понадобиться узнать наши настоящие имена — ибо те, что я вам назвал, все без исключения вымышленные — и выяснить, в каких именно городах и даже в какой стране все это происходило. На вашем месте я бы просто поблагодарил рассказчика за столь занятную историю и пожелал всем ее героям счастья еще большего, чем у них уже есть, за что и я, и мой прекрасный супруг, и наши дети будут вам безмерно признательны. Ведь мы этого заслужили, разве не так?


End file.
